chronofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SilverCrono/Archive
Welcome Hi, welcome to Chrono Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Chrono Wiki page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, -- Sannse (Talk) 05:08, June 1, 2010 Welcome back! template instead of using the video. If you do use the video concept, I also don't want it to be the full version of the song. Anything between 30-45 sec is fine according to our Media Policy... It violates the copyright infingement establish by Square Enix.}} Oh I'm the stupid one Title Question Hey Silver! Wazzup! I had a question....What is this wiki based on, cause i have no idea, plus, i wanna help if i can. - from No.1xemnas Star System Check out my Arena of Ages Wi-Fi Center? . I'm going to advertise it now...}} You have been presented with the Crono Medal!! Hey Arena for the Ages Combining Infobox Things to Do Project Page Check This Out!! CRONO!!!! HAI!!! Now I can hunt you down when you are not on the IRC! Also, OMG WAS THAT AUROR!BlackSoulBlade 03:53, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :o_O Great, another stalker XD And yeah, Auror was here >.> --SilverCrono (Talk | ) 04:16, July 2, 2010 (UTC) ::As long as you contrib, I'll be happy you're here lol :D Zeypher 07:43, July 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::) --SilverCrono (Talk | ) 00:46, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Loving the userpage Break Yeah, I too have a been a bit lazy with Chrono Wiki since I've develop Eternal Remien Wiki. On top of that, I got school and work to worry about. I still try to check it daily to see nothing is happening to badly here. Zeypher 09:34, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Template Hey, bro! Just so you know, whenever you update a fight for the Arena. Don't forget to update it's assoicated template as well: Template. I'll update the one for this week. Zeypher 12:40, July 29, 2010 (UTC) New Fight I think it's time for a new fight, bro! ^_^ How ya been? Zeypher 08:22, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :Right, sorry about my lateness. I'm okay, but school started recently, and I'm in after-school band... But it's okay. Sorry again for my un-promptness. --SilverCrono (Talk | ) 19:06, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ::It's all good. I got colleges too and i've been limited to wiki I participate in as well... and games I can play. Zeypher 21:16, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, I see. Good luck with college :) But it's okay, you're doing fine. And thanks for letting me off the hook :D --SilverCrono (Talk | ) 21:19, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :::For now! Don't let it again happen. hehe lol. Also it's cool if we make it bi-weekly for the arena. Until we get more participation that is. But then again you are the moderator. :D Zeypher 21:22, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Also don't forget about the Arena for the Ages template as well... 21:24, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::Bi-weekly =/= my schedule :/ Unless you're willing to do the Wednesday or so fight, I can't do that. --SilverCrono (Talk | ) 21:25, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::Whenever you're able to, it's perfectly fine with me. Zeypher 21:35, August 13, 2010 (UTC)